En Busqueda de Acuario
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: Natsu, Lucy y Happy parten en una aventura para encontrar la llave de acuario como lo prometio la maga estelar, pero durante el viaje una sombra se cierne sobre Natsu y quizas solo Lucy pueda salvarlo del destino designado para el. esta historia esta situada 6 meses despues de la gran batalla entre Acnologia, Zeref y Fairy Tail.


**En Búsqueda de Acuario.**

 **A Fairy Tail Fan Fic.**

 **A Natsu x Lucy FanFic.**

 **Todos los personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Mashima.**

 **Situado tras la gran batalla contra Álvarez, Seis meses después.**

" **Los Designios de Dios son absolutos, ninguna magia está por encima de él y por ende… todo aquel que intente sobrepasarlo será severamente castigado."**

" **La vida no puede estar determinada por un ser superior… nosotros, los humanos debemos poder elegir nuestro destino… aun si no estamos dentro de los designios de Dios."**

" **Mi amor por ti es tan fuerte que no me importa desafiar lo designios de Dios para poder seguir contigo hasta nuestra muerte."**

 **Música recomendada para la batalla: "An improvised Concerto Arranged Version" de King Of fighters XI**

 **Prologo.**

 **Un Baile Mortal.**

"VAMOS NATSU DRAGNEEL, ¿ACASO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES? ¿ESTE ES EL PODER QUE DERROTO A ACNOLOGIA "EL DRAGON DEL APOCALIPSIS"?

Natsu se encuentra tirado en el suelo, sangrando de su frente, su brazo izquierdo se encuentra morado producto de un impacto recibido en él, además de ello su ropa está destrozada, solo queda su bufanda y sus pantalones rasgados, ha perdido también sus sandalias, respira agitadamente tambaleándose.

"ah…ah… eres… fuerte". Es lo único que atina a decir Natsu a su oponente.

"VAMOS NATSU BAILA… ¡BAILA ANTE LA VOLUNTAD DE DIOS! ¡ANOMALIA DE LA VIDA! ¡DESPOJO DE ZEREF!"

El enemigo con el que pelea Natsu es alto, mide aproximadamente dos metros con 10 centímetros, en su pecho tiene una enorme cicatriz producto de una quemada, su piel es pálida, sus ojos son azules y su cabello gris, su cara es perfecta, sin imperfección alguna, pero…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Su sonrisa es pura maldad, es como si estuviera completamente loco.

"RUGIDO DEL… DRAGON DE FUEGO"

Natsu lanza su rugido de fuego a toda potencia.

"NATSU DETENTE POR FAVOR…"

Lucy Heartfilia se encuentra también en el lugar, la joven maga de espíritus estelares, mira la cruda batalla entre Natsu y el joven pálido, está muy asustada, desde la batalla contra Zeref y Acnologia, Natsu no había sido herido de esa forma.

"Magia… patético".

El joven extiende su brazo y la magia lanzada por el mago de fuego es eliminada en el acto.

"Mierda… lo hizo de nuevo." Natsu respira agitadamente mientras se sostiene su brazo lastimado, la sangre en su rostro le comienza a obstruir la visión.

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes?" dice ahora con voz calmada el joven "La magia es una anomalía, es una falla en este mundo."

"CALLATE" Natsu se lanza contra el joven.

"La magia… el poder que nuestro Dios regalo a los humanos…" en ese momento Natsu le lanza un puñetazo impulsado por sus llamas desde el codo.

"UuUUUUUUUOOOO"

Pero en un veloz movimiento el joven detiene el puñetazo de Natsu sin esfuerzo alguno.

"Kuh".

"Es una falla en el sistema…" el joven aprieta el puño de Natsu con tanta fuerza que se escucha el crujido de los huesos partirse.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA" el mata dragones grita de dolor, es tan desgarrador que Lucy comienza a llorar presa del pánico.

"NAAAATSU" Lucy intenta levantarse, se encuentra tirada en el suelo una poderosa energía no deja que se mueva.

"Chiquilla… te dije que no intentaras moverte".

El joven utilizando su otra mano la punta hacia Lucy y haciendo moviéndola hacia abajo, la fuerza que aprisiona a la maga comienza a aumentar causándole un tremendo dolor a Lucy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" la chica grita con tal fuerza que Natsu olvida su propio dolor.

"MALDITO…UUUUUUUUUUUUUA" y en un movimiento típico de la furia de Natsu golpea con su cabeza al joven directo en el mentón causando que lo suelte.

"NO DEJARE QUE LA SIGAS LASTIMANDO".

Natsu se aleja dando un par de brincos hacia atrás mientras piensa.

"Su cabeza es durísima… dudo que le haya hecho daño… además me rompió el puño… así que no puedo usar mis manos para atacar…"

"Ni siquiera tu fuerza física es suficiente para detenerme" el joven se toca el mentón y añade "¿Vez? Ni siquiera un rasguño".

Lucy deja de sufrir el impacto de la fuerza que la aprisiona y con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas mira la mano de Natsu completamente destrozada.

"Porque… ¿Por qué HACES ESTO?" pregunta Lucy al sujeto mientras Natsu voltea a verla con una preocupación enorme en los ojos.

"¿PORQUE?" el joven comienza a reír de nuevo, la risa es tan siniestra que Lucy comienza a tener miedo.

"Jovencita… veras, sucede que…"

Entonces apunta hacia Natsu.

"El debe ser eliminado de la existencia."

Lucy se queda en shock ante esas palabras mientras escucha joven.

"Esa cosa que está allí parada frente a mí, es solo un patético intento de un humano de intentar superar a Dios… "

Al mismo tiempo Natsu piensa.

"No puedo vencerlo… este sujeto usa habilidades muy raras." Natsu es sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras de su enemigo.

"Por eso Dios… me dio estas habilidades…"

Extendiendo su mano hacia Natsu lo hace aparecer justo delante de él.

"Pero…" antes de que Natsu pueda decir algo más el joven dice.

"PARA DESTRUIR ESTA COSA" y de inmediato le da un poderoso impacto a Natsu en la cabeza con su codo estrellándolo contra el suelo creando un enorme cráter."

"NAAAAATSUUUUUU"

"Gah…" Natsu escupe sangre de la boca.

"Ese es el designio de Dios." Dice el joven mirando a Lucy.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? Solo estábamos buscando a Acuario… y ahora estamos aquí… en este extraño lugar, esta especie de castillo… y Natsu… Natsu está…"

El mata dragones intenta ponerse de pie de nuevo.

"Debo ayudarlo… debo de… kyaaaaaaaaaa"

"¿Acaso no le dije que dejara de intentar ayudarlo?" Lucy de nuevo sufre la presión de la extraña fuerza de su enemigo.

"LUCY" Natsu grita con toda su fuerza y la magia de fuego comienza a envolverlo.

"mmmm" el joven deja de ejercer su poder en la joven y observa a Natsu.

"Veo que tu poder mágico esta aumentado… ¿Es porque lastimo a esta hija de Dios?"

La fuerza de Natsu se eleva tanto que incluso Lucy siente el enorme poder mágico de Natsu.

"Esto es…"

"UUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA" escamas comienza a cubrir a Natsu.

"Dragon Force…" Lucy se queda atónita al ver a Natsu de nuevo en esa forma.

"MODO REY DRAGON DE FUEGO".

La fuerza de Natsu se eleva aún más es tanto el poder que el piso debajo de él comienza a derretirse.

"¿Esta combinando ambos poderes?" Lucy observa como el joven albino observa a Natsu sin asombrarse… ¿Cómo es que puede estar calmado ante tal poder mágico? La joven entonces voltea a ver a Natsu el cual está cubierto por las escamas pero aun así nota las heridas y comienza a temblar… comprende que ni aun así Natsu puede ganar.

"Natsu… por favor detente…" la chica aprieta sus puños mientras intenta ponerse de pie de nuevo "Eres lo que más quiero por favor es suficiente… tienes que huir…"

"TECNICA SECRETA DE MATA DRAGONES: MODO DE FUEGO OCULTO, LOTO CARMESI… ESPADA DEL FENIX"

Natsu se lanza con todas sus fuerzas utilizando su ataque más poderoso impactando de lleno al joven.

"Nada mal…" aun con todo su poder Natsu apenas si lo ha movido algunos metros hacia atrás y parece que ni siquiera está herido.

"Es una lástima para ti que Dios me haya hecho inmune a toda clase de magia.

La magia de fuego que cubre a Natsu comienza a aumentar.

"Y es una lástima… ¡que a mí me importe una mierda eso!…" Natsu saca más poder, mientras el joven sigue resistiendo el impacto pero al final es tan fuerte la determinación de Natsu que comienza a empujar a su enemigo el cual se muestra un poco asombrado.

"Ooo… nada mal…"

"JAMAS DEJARE QUE LE PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA A LUCY… ¡DESAPARECE!" finalmente la fuerza de Natsu supera a la de su enemigo y ambos salen disparados contra una pared estrellándose ambos en ella.

"¡NATSUUUU!"

En ese instante Lucy logra liberarse de la energía que la detiene y comienza a correr en dirección de donde se impactaron ambos.

"¡NATSU!" la chica tiene el corazón desbocado, toda la situación en que se encuentran es descabellada, ¿Un joven que quiere matar a Natsu? ¿Designio de Dios? ¿Por qué le esta sucediendo esto a mi Natsu? Todo eso piensa la joven cuando observa como entre el polvo Natsu está parado.

"NATSU"

"Lucy… tienes que huir…" el chico cae al suelo.

"Natsu… ¿De qué hablas? Ambos tenemos que huir de aquí… todo esto esta…"

"Él me quiere a mi…" Natsu voltea a ver a Lucy.

"No puedo ganarle… esa extraña habilidad que tiene es muy poderosa y ademas… es inmune a poderes mágicos ".

"Por eso mismo tenemos que irnos de aquí…"

"Lucy… vete, ya viene…"

La joven voltea ver hacia el hueco que causaron en la pared y ve como hay varios atravesando varias habitaciones del castillo en el que se encuentran y observa como viene caminando hacia ellos el joven albino… con leves rasguños.

"Hehehe…" Natsu se ríe levemente.

"Natsu tenemos que irnos por favor…"

"Es mi destino morir… mi destino era morir hace 400 años y aquí estoy… enfrentando a una persona que dice venir en nombre de Dios a matarme… porque soy una anomalía."

"NATSU… "la joven se coloca frente a él y le da una bofetada.

(Tema musical recomendado… inuyasha and Kagome Theme)

"Tú no eres una anomalía… tú no eres nada de lo que él dice… tú eres Natsu Dragneel… el mata dragones de fuego hijo de Igneel… y mi gran amor…"

"Lucy…"

"Natsu… me he dado cuenta de algo."

La chica comienza a sonreír y Natsu se da cuenta de las intenciones de la joven.

"Lucy… ni se te ocurra…"

"me di cuenta que él no está interesado en matarme… quizás porque soy una hija de Dios… un ser nacido de forma Natural… creo que él es una criatura creada para eliminar a todo aquello que esté fuera de los designios Dios… de Ankhseram…"

"no voy a dejar que tu…"

"Yo voy a quedarme aquí Natsu… tú tienes que huir… no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

"¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA? NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLO PORQUE ME LO PIDES…"

"No te lo estoy pidiendo… te lo estoy ordenando…"

La joven entonces sonríe y le dice a Natsu

"Eres todo para mi… eres mi razón para vivir… ¿Cómo voy a dejar que te eliminen?"

"Y tú también eres todo para mi Lucy… ¿No te lo dije ya hace tiempo?"

La joven se sonríe y le dice.

"Claro… y ese momento es uno de los más felices de mi vida…"

"Entonces tu y yo vamos a…"

"Ábrete puerta del reloj… Horologium".

Lucy invoca al gran reloj Horologium.

"Me llamo… ¿Señorita Lucy?"

"Si…necesito que te lleves a Natsu de aquí…

"Como usted ordene…"

"NO LUCY NO TE DEJARE HACER ESTO… TU ERES LA QUE."

En ese instante la chica se agacha y le da un beso en la boca a Natsu… mientras lagrimas comienzan a caer de los ojos de la joven y en Natsu también hay unas lágrimas queriendo salir.

"Natsu… no te rindas nunca… jamás lo hagas aun si yo…"

"LUCY DETENTE, HOROLOGIUM SUELTAME…"

Y en ese instante el espíritu celestial mete a Natsu dentro de su cuerpo.

"DEJAME SALIR HOROLOGIUM… ¡DEJAME SALIR!"

"aun si yo llegara a morir… sigue adelante Natsu…"

El joven escucha eso mientras comienza a llorar.

"MIERDA… MALDICION… NOOOO… SI TUVIERA MAS PODER… SI PUDIERA…"

Natsu mira a Lucy la cual le muestra su gran y hermosa sonrisa.

Y en ese momento a la mente de Natsu vienen los recuerdos de la muerte de la Lucy del futuro y entra en pánico gritando el nombre de su chica.

"Lucy... LUCY… LUCY… LUCY… LUCYYYYYY"

Horologium comienza a desaparecer junto con Natsu mientras observa como la joven se voltea a enfrentar a él joven albino.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"Adios Natsu… siempre estaré contigo…"

Y finalmente desaparecen dejando sola a la maga estelar con su enemigo.

 **Fin del prólogo.**

 **¿Tada? Bueno acá inicia otro fic mío :P**

 **Ahora unas aclaraciones.**

 **El nombre del joven contra el que pelean no lo revelare hasta más adelante en la historia :P**

 **Si… Ankhseram será parte de este fic seguro hay varios por allí sobre el metiendo las manos en los personajes de Fairy Tail, espero les guste el enfoque que le daré yo.**

 **Si… Natsu y Lucy están en una relación ya en este fic :) y si se trata sobre la búsqueda de la llave de Acuario, pero como ven no solo de eso tendrán que preocuparse nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Brandish jugará un rol importante en la trama de esta historia.**

 **Este fic lo estaré escribiendo en conjunto de otros dos**

 **El Festival Hanami y Operation Shooting Star.**

 **De esos dos fics al del Festival Hanami solo le quedan 3 capítulos a lo mucho.**

 **Al fic de Operation Shooting Star le quedan algunos capítulos para concluir asi que actualizare de uno por uno** **espero tengan paciencia con esto, a eso súmenle el trabajo que tengo y bla bla bla bla.**

 **Bueno… eso sería todo nos vemos y gracias por leer este prologo.**


End file.
